


Aún existen los príncipes azules

by JunaIzumi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Trowa sabia que habia separado a los 5 pilotos pero no se arrepentia de nada.





	Aún existen los príncipes azules

Historia que participa en la onceava convocatoria de Gundam Wing Yaoi en español –

Beta: xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx

Prompt elegido: #32 QuatrexWufei

Lo peor de descubrir sus mentiras fue que me hizo dudar de las veces que me quería

"se que tarda un tiempo curarme de ti de una vez, tuve tantos momentos felices que olvido lo triste que fue darte de mi alma lo que tu echaste a perder"

"Aun existen los principes azules"

Aunque haya pasado meses desde que su mejor amigo y él descubrieron la infidelidad de sus respectivas parejas, el recuerdo seguía fresco como sí hubiera sido ayer.

\- ¡Eres un canalla! ¿Cómo diablos pudieron hacernos esto? - el rostro de Duo reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo, odio, decepción y asco por la persona que creyó amar, vio a Trowa levantarse para acercarse a Quatre pero Duo lo impidió, le dio un buen golpe en la cara, tomó al rubio de la mano y salieron del cuarto del hotel. Trowa se sentía culpable por haber separado a los 5 pilotos, sabia que este era el final porque suponía que Wufei se pondría de lado de ellos.

Ahora Quatre Winner se refugió en el trabajo, su compañía paso a ser de las más exitosas, bajó de peso, siempre había ojeras bajo sus parpados pero cerró su corazón al amor, por miedo a volver a ser lastimado.

Duo desapareció, regresó al espacio con Hilde pero se comunicaba constantemente con Quatre, él fue el más lastimado, se había comprometido con Trowa para el otoño pero el compromiso fue cancelado.

Ese día, Quatre salía de una reunión en Inglaterra con Relena Darlian y estaba lloviendo, viajaba coconstantemente. La siguiente semana iba para las colonias, esperaba su chófer, quien llegó en unos 15 minutos. Cuando la puerta del chófer se abri, se sorprendió de ver a un amigo que tenía años de no verlo, soltó su paraguas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Wufei! - el chino correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, se metieron al auto y fueron al hotel donde estaba Quatre quedándose. Era muy lujoso.

Subieron a la habitación para cambiarse.

\- Me enteré , te estuve buscando. -contó Wufei mientras Quatre se metía a cambiarse.

\- Mejor cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó Quatre evadiendo el tema .

\- Voy para China, tu hermana me dijo que estabas aquí. - Comentó Wufei y Quatre sonrió, Iria siempre se preocupaba por él.

Usaba un pijama sin mangas y ligero para dormir, el mayor notó unas cicatrices en la muñeca que durante la guerra jamás las vio, tomó su muñeca antes de que él la escondiera.

\- ¡Él no lo merece! - dijo Wufei enfadado con el rubio por su actitud.

\- Lo siento, tuve meses difíciles. - Winner bajó la mirada, la siguiente acción lo sorprendió: Wufei lo jaló para abrazarlo, el menor dejó salir todo el sentimiento que había guardado, no había llorado hasta ahora .

\- Lo peor de todo fue pensar que las veces que me dijo que me amaba eran mentira. – dijo Quatre entre sollozos.

\- Le di su merecido, Sally me debía unos favores y me ayudó a localizarlos. - contó Wufei y vio que Quatre estaba sonriendo.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba, tendré algo que contarle a Duo. - dijo el rubio y siguió llorando, Wufei dejó que se desahogara, Quatre lloró hasta quedarse dormido en sus brazos, el lo acomodó en la cama y se acostó a su lado no queriendo dejarlo solo.

Al día siguiente, tomó la decisión de pasar unos días en China con Wufei para pensar en lo que sería su vida y con quien la quería pasar porque aún existen los príncipes. Historia que participa en la onceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español"Historia que participa en la onceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español"


End file.
